


Carnival Games

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes, The Closer
Genre: Carnival, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda and Sharon take Sharon's granddaughters to the carnival/amusement park. While Sharon and Violet are on the roller coaster Lilly has a request of Brenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I'd been wanting to write for over a year and it just so happened that my prompt for femslash_land was a merry-go-round which led me to carnival and I was like "I think it's time I put some of my carnival fic down on paper."

"Will you win me a thing?" Lilly asked, her big green eyes trained on Brenda. 

"What kind of thing?" Brenda raised her eyebrows. 

"Like a stuffed toy?" Lilly smiled. "Are you as good at the gun games as Nonny?" 

Brenda smirked. "Probably better." 

Lilly grabbed Brenda by the cuff of her shirt and dragged Brenda toward the booth with the air rifles. "Win me the unicorn!" She beamed. 

Brenda stepped and looked at the kid running the game. "Okay, what do I have do to win the unicorn?"

The kid looked skeptical. "Uh, you have to knock down all five of the little metal things up here." He shrugged, "but pretty much no one ever gets that. Might wanna try for the bigger targets and the smaller prizes." 

"How much?"

"Five shots for three, ten for five. I recommend getting ten. Better chances."

Brenda narrowed her eyes at him and dug out a handful of crumpled bills and put down three dollars. "Just give me five." 

"Alright, it's your money."

Brenda raised the air rifle and Lilly bounced excitedly. Brenda closed one eye looking through the sight and took a moment to line up her shot. She squeezed off all five shots and the small targets lay vanquished. 

She set down the rifle and smirked. "Give the kid her unicorn, wouldya?" 

Wordlessly he handed it over to Lilly. Lilly squeezed it happily. 

Sharon and Violet approached looking windswept and exhilarated from the thrill ride they'd just gotten off of. "What's this?"

"Brenda won me a thing." Lilly said sheepishly. 

"Uh-huh, I see that." Sharon crossed her arms. "Whose idea was that?"

Lilly looked away. 

"What?" Brenda furrowed her brow. 

"I called a moratorium on shooting carnival games. Just doesn't seem fair." 

Violet looked up at Sharon. "Lilly got a toy..."

"Okay," Sharon agreed begrudgingly. "What do you want?" 

"Spongebob!" 

"You have to knock down the little metal bits." Brenda said helpfully. 

"It's five for three or ten - " 

"Just the five, please." Sharon sent a five down. "Thank you." 

After pocketing her change she raised the rifle. The kid crossed his arms, no way could two middle aged women in a row knock down all five tiny targets. No way in hell. 

Sharon aimed and fired all five shots in rapid succession. 

The kid threw his arms up and handed over Spongebob. "How did you guys learn to shoot like that?"

"I was in the CIA." Brenda smirked, putting her hands on her hips. 

"Twenty years in a loveless marriage." Sharon set down the rifle. 

Brenda took Sharon’s hand and the foursome walked away from the game. “Alright,” Sharon smiled, “is everybody happy? Does everybody have what they want?” 

“Not quite,” Brenda grinned. 

“And what, pray tell, can we do to rectify that, dear?” Sharon gave her hand a squeeze. 

“A kiss and a cotton candy is a _good_ start.” Brenda grinned. 

“I can do that,” Sharon smiled, wrapping her arm around Brenda’s shoulders and pulling her in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling so much with what I want Sharon's grandkids to call her because grandma just seemed so wrong... I went for Nonny in this sort of going off the last syllable "ron" - I might change what Sharon gets called if/when I write the longer version of this fic.


End file.
